The Truth
by FujinoT
Summary: Shizuru is a university student who is in love with her best friend who loves someone else, will she be able to conquer love or will she surrender?  Mai hime does not belong to me  good thing  or any of their characters...  Shiznat NatxOC... Shiznao?
1. Chapter 1

It was a late Saturday night or rather a really early Sunday morning and there was a party in someone's home, yet the people were still partying with all their might, the music was so loud and I was incredibly tired and dazed by it, I would much rather be home right now but I am waiting quite impatiently for my friend to finish her "business"… wherever she was

I was just lying against the wall, it's not something I do a lot but at the moment I didn't care about my image, so I'm silently looking for the cause of my sleeplessness… that was until some guy from the party started hitting on me

"Come on babe let's hang out for a bit, you won't regret it" said the guy with a flirtatious tone

"Ara… thank you for the invitation but I'm not interested" I simply ignored him and continued to search for my friend, tough the guy didn't seem to get the message

"Don't be such a party pooper, come on!" he took me by the arm pulling me towards him, I was so surprised by his actions and couldn't stop him, that was until my night in shinny armor came to my rescue

"You let go of her this instant before I disfigure your face asshole!" said a girl with midnight color hair, it was her … my Natsuki

"What the fuck, back off broad" said the guy trying to hide the fact that he was actually pretty scared

Natsuki pushed the guy away from me and graved my hand guiding me out the house where the party was taking place, she was rather pissed off and I am sure that the guy who was flirting with me wasn't the reason of her mood…

We got on her motorcycle and left the place, we stopped in a very familiar place, it was place where you can easily see the ocean, were Natsuki often went to when she felt depressed or simply looking for some peace and quiet

I got down from the motorcycle and soon after Natsuki did too

"so, how did it go?" I asked her, already knowing the answer of my question

She said nothing and just looked at the ocean and so did I

It seemed like the sun was about to come out, such a beautiful dawn for such a depressing moment, what a waste..."_wait, just how much time have we been out anyway?" _My thoughts were interrupted when Natsuki started to talk to me

"Why can't I be loved by her?" Natsuki clench her teeth and tighten her fist "she just doesn't give a shit about me yet… I would give my life for her" Natsuki's voice was trembling and soon after that tears started to fall freely on her cheeks

I knew that this was going to happen, I have known Natsuki for 3 years now, and even do she is not an easy girl to approach we have been best friends ever sense …after 1 year of knowing her, she met this particular girl who apparently made Natsuki's world rock and roll… she had deeply fallen in love with this aika person who I have yet to meet but I'm not really excited about doing so besides the fact that no one really knew who that girl was… Natsuki is just like a faithful puppy with a bad owner, no matter how good she thinks her relationship is going, in the end she will just get hurt, aika does not appreciate the love Natsuki offers her… yet Natsuki will always go back to her even if she knows that in the end she will get hurt over and over again…

I went over to hug her trying my best to comfort her…

And tough I'm growing tired of this vicious cycle, I'm no different… how could I judge her mistakes when I myself have been in love with her all this time

My Natsuki

I brought her closer to my body, searching for the warmth that I so much yearn to get from her

I've always been by her side

Hiding her face in the crook of my neck, I have free access to the smell of her hair and I help myself to intoxicate my nose with her scent…

This is truly a rear moment, I'm used to be around a fearful, confident and an oh so strong Natsuki but I must add that she is beautiful even in such a weak and fragile state…I wish I was the reason of her tears …

And I don't know when, where or how but I started to fall in love with her to the point where, if she falls I want to help her up, even If I ended up sinking in the process…

Natsuki seems to feel better, she lets go of me and is now standing in front of me

"If you love her, let her go… if she comes back she is yours" I said to her giving her one of my good fake smiles that I have developed during my whole life, finishing the sentence in my mind "_and if not … she never loved you to begin with" I should listen to my own advises sometimes…_

"Thanks, I guess you are right" she was a bit more cheerful but then her expression changed as she looked at me with a concern face "you must be so tired… I'm sorry for waking you up and asking you to come with me…I'm such a bad friend and a bother too" she said a bit ashamed while she scratched the back of her head

"Hmm? Does my Natsuki feel guilty?" deciding to teasing her a bit "I should charge you for this" I said with a suggestive smile as I got closer to her taking advantage of our closeness "and I have some ideas of how you can pay me" whispering to her ear

"W-what? Shizuru stop teasing me you Idiot!" said a totally cute and red Natsuki

I just giggled "you are just so adorable, my sweet little Nat-su-ki" after that said I kissed her cheek and started to run towards the motorcycle leaving a shocked and super blushed Natsuki

"Natsuki I can see steam coming out of your ears!" smiling from ear to ear

"YOU STUPID! W-WHO SAID I'M YOURS AND I'M NOT STEAMING!" ignoring her complains I was laughing until she started running towards me, that "obligated" me to escape from her, hiding behind her motorcycle while she tried to catch me… so much fun, such innocent fun…

1 year latter…

"Hey you two, over here!" said a orange head girl as she got closer to natsuki and shizuru

"Good afternoon mai-san" shizuru said as she lightly bowed her head

"Hey" said a more carefree natsuki

"Good afternoon to you shizuru-san" exclaimed happily as she nodded to shizuru and then turned to natsuki "and you should have at least learned some manners by now, don't you think?" mai scolded

"Geez what do you want anyway?" natsuki barked at mai

"I was just wandering if you two love birds are going to assist tonight's party at Tate-kun's place it's goi…" mai was suddenly interrupted

"Don't wanna"

"Come on natsu…" again mai was interrupted

"So natsuki is saying we are a happy couple I'm so happy!" shizuru claped her hands and smiled

"W-wha? I never said anything like!" faced her away with a red face

"uh…guys?" mai tried to talk but was unsuccessful

"Ara is natsuki denying that we are going out together? I'm so sad…Is it because I'm not good enough for you?" hiding her face with her hands faking sobs

"n-no it's not like that, what I mean is…." Natsuki continued her explanation while mai just stood there with a sour face and sweat drops falling from her face

"I-I'll just go ahead and …you know… leave I'll let you two have on your lovers' quarrel in peace" mai hurried and took her leave

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" yelled an embarrass natsuki while shizuru hugged her from the back as she waved her hand as a bye to mai "see you tonight!"

* * *

Later that day …

There was a pouting little midnight puppy in a chair crossing her arms and avoiding seen shizuru's face

"natsuki… you know you can't ignore me all day" peacefully drinking tea

"shiz! Why did you do that? I don't want to go…you know I hate that guy!" said quite irritated "he doesn't deserve her…" lowered her head

"well… I'm not too wild about him myself but if he makes mai happy, then there is really nothing we can do" shizuru tried to reason with natsuki

"Nobody will make mai happier than mikoto" murmured

"I won't deny that but… things just happened, just like…that night"

Natsuki just looked at shizuru, her deep blue eyes trying to decipher those mysterious crimson eyes

"shizuru…"

"look at the time" shizuru glanced at her watch "we must head out now if we want to have time to get ready for the party"

"yeah you are right…" natsuki smiled

Shizuru's home

Shizuru got out of the shower she was wrapped in a towel and looked at the clock on her apartment

"Ara it's 9:00 pm Natsuki will be picking me up around 10:30"

Shizuru dried herself up and started to get ready for the party

"It's been around 8 month's sense that night's affair…"

_**Flashback **_

_It was a rainy Thursday in midnight, natsuki came to my apartment she was totally drunk and hurt and all that came in to my mind was the same story, was once again happening, but I was wrong…tonight was different _

"_Natsuki you are soaking wet!" I was really concern about this girl, how can she be so thoughtless, she should at least know that I worry sick for her…_

_I lead natsuki inside the house and then ran to go get a towel and a change of clothes for her but I was stopped when natsuki took my hand, I turned around to see what was wrong _

"_no more" she said, and got closer to me _

_She kissed me _

_I was shocked but I didn't back of, I replied the kiss closing my eyes and giving in until …she kissed me…Harder _

_She nailed me to the wall with no compassion, biting and licking my neck, I can't help but moan _

_This only seamed to turn natsuki on_

_I hanged to her tightly as if she would be taken away from me and she carried me to the bedroom where things started to get blurry…_

_Next morning I woke up to the reason of my adoration, I think I can now say obsession … she looked perfect_

"_I love you…"natsuki mumbled in her sleep, I couldn't help but blush…_

_But I knew that I was just used, if I were an innocent high school girl in love I would have had my heart broken for I know not to get my hopes high because last night was the night of the beginning of natsuki's desperate moments… _

"_aika" natsuki finished her sentence _

_I felt an ache in my heart, tears threaten my eyes because they wanted to go out, but I can't let them escape, I smile … a sad smile_

_When she woke up, the morning was filled with apologies _

_After all that we were fully clothe_

_I told her not to worry…_

"_We can say we had a good moment no?" I teased her_

"_How can you take it so lightly! Shizuru I did something wrong…" natsuki really felt sorry _

_But I just had to open my mouth_

"_Is it because you are aware of my feelings?" I couldn't help it anymore_

_We stood in silence… _

"_I know" simple answer_

_After that day we haven't broth up the subject but we occasionally have "our secret affairs" _

_**En flashback**_

"Sigh…. I wish we could talk about it… perhaps things could change for the better… maybe….just maybe we can work things out the right way, after all natsuki hasn't been bothered by that other girl… could it be, she got over her?"

"Ara ara" A rest my hand in my cheek "there I go with my silly ideas"

Shizuru took a moment to think about this

"Maybe…" shiruzu closed her eyes and smiles..a real smile

The sound of a ringing phone came to invade her meditation

"Hello?" shizuru answered her phone "ah my natsuki misses me so bad that she had to call to hear my voice?"

"b-baka! Don't say that…" natsuki answered from the other side of the line "I won't be able to pick you up tonight, but I'll see you at the party ok?"

"Ara that's fine, I'll see you then" after hanging up shizuru continued getting ready

She was dressed in something simple but not to simple, she had a casual looking white shirt-dress with black leggings and black boots

Once finished the little touches, she called her childhood friend Reito and asked him if he could take her to the party which was ok for him sense he was going too

She was waiting for him outside the apartment when she saw his car coming close she waved at him and then he stopped the car in front of shizuru

Reito got out of the car and opened the door for her "Good evening beautiful, let me help you in" he offered his hand and shizuru took it "ara? Why, thank you handsome" they shared a laugh and when shizuru got in the car he closed the door and preceded to enter the car himself

While they were on their way to the party they started to chit chat

"So, how are things between that dashing girl and you?" Reito asked casually

He was aware as some other close people about shizuru's feelings for the ice princess and he was a great support to her when she most lost…

"I'll tell her today"

Reito surprised by that response "are you serious?" he took a quick glance at shizuru who just nodded at his question

"So …" Raito made a dramatic pause "you are finally confessing!" cheerfully said "after all this time"

"Ara ara, yes but I still don't want to fly to high, if you get me" shizuru mentally wished for some tea

"I think it was about time, you two could look like the perfect couple, even more than you and me would look, I'd say" he smiled at her and she reciprocate the same way

"By the way reito… how is your sister doing?

"You can say she's doing better now" he softly sight

They were in silence for awhile until Reito spoke

"Did you suddenly feel like having some tea?" …

At the party…

They just got inside the house, and it had a nice atmosphere even if there was a lot of people, a lot of them where friends which was nice and everybody seemed to be having fun

"Reito, shizuru! you guys came!" exclaimed an exited mai "oh? I thought natsuki was coming with you shizuru" said a little surprised "you two are always together and are really close, you know? Almost like a real couple"

"_Ara? Is this a sign?" _shizuru asked herself

"I can't believe her leaving you and not coming just because of her selfishness!" grumped mai

"Ara, don't worry she said she was coming" shizuru calmed mai

"Well she better or she will regret ever knowing me!"

….

_Mai could be a little scary sometimes… _reito and shizuru thought at the same time while sweating cold….

A couple of hours passed and no sigh of natsuki was found, this started to worry shizuru and decided she was going to call her…

But just as she was about to dial the number she heard a familiar voice

"Oi oi! Calm down woman!"

It was natsuki

Shizuru followed the voice until she saw something that she'd never thought she would see

"Natsuki?" whispered

Natsuki was hugging a blond hair girl quite possessively while been scolded by a drunken mai

"whodda ya think *hic* you are thu come this late huh!" mai barely could stand properly

"I'm sorry mai, I had some stuff to attend first" after saying that she turned to look at the girl she had in her arms and preceded to give her a sweet smile

"whoss tha?" mai asked examining the other girl

"This is aika, my girlfriend"

Shizuru only felt something in her chest crumble

Shizuru's mind only said "_this is not real" _

* * *

_So…yeah: P I hope you enjoy… um my grammar really sucks (I don't really know much English but I did my very best) and…well XD hope you like it? _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This is not real"

_All of a sudden the music felt numb, conversations that filled the room slowly vanished into the background and all I could do was stand there and watch how my little world fell apart…_

* * *

The sound, like a lightning, came back reminding her of where she is

Shizuru had seen enough, she slowly closes her eyes as if she could hide the fact that her heart was just broken right in front of her... as If closing her eyes would take away the image of reality that sooner or later she had to confront

Overwhelmed by her emotions

She turns around and starts to rush out of the room, Natsuki knew shizuru was there and was now leaving but didn't go after her, she just followed her with her eyes in till they could no longer keep track of her…

As shizuru was going towards the door she bumped into a short red hair girl making her slightly wobble

"Hey watch it missy!" says the girl quite irritated

"Kanin na" shizuru didn't really take a look at the girl and limited herself just to say that and walked thru avoiding the redhead, but she didn't pass unnoticed, the strange girl could tell that shizuru was in the verge of tears and decided to step in front of her

"Um… are you…alright?" asked the girl raising an eyebrow

"I'm fine, so please just… move…" answer shizuru quite desperate, hurrying the girl to move and the other girl did so

The red hair was looking at shizuru as she leaves the house ", the hell… and here I was trying to help" she looked around the place and sighed "damn conscious" she followed after shizuru

Outside Tate's house…

* * *

(Shizuru's POV)

I can feel the slight cold of the night as I walk outside, looking around I see there are some people hanging out here, having a good time… unlike me

_Sigh _

"_I feel terrible… I want to go home"_

I look at the sky and place my hand in my chest

My heart is aching baldy, I squeeze my chest as if I can suppress the emotions, I bitterly smile… such a childish attempt of making myself feel better, just how low I have fallen

Never had I experienced such terrible feelings or at least none that I was unable to mask away

I look towards Tate's house… Reito is probably having fun, I don't want to bother him and neither do I want him to see me like this…

A sudden breeze hits my body, causing an unpleasant feeling of coldness

I take out my cell phone and proceed to call a cab when I was suddenly covert by a jacket

"Here… you better wear this if you don't want to catch a cold"

It was that strange red hair girl once again; I'm starting to feel stalked…

"Thank you…" I can tell right away that this wasn't her jacket, considering the facts that she was wearing hers and this one was oversize's

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you are wondering…" explained the mysterious girl as if she needed to

"I just borrowed" she scoffs off

I giggle "well misses mystery, I appreciate it" I cover myself better with the jacket, I don't precisely feel comfortable using some guys clothing but choosing between freezing or using a strangers jacket, I didn't really have much of a choice

"Nao" I stare at her "the name is Nao"

I dint find smiling tonight possible but somehow it formed in my face

"My name is Shizuru"

"you know shizuru, it's pretty damn cold tonight and the party is pretty damn dull, so you should take me out for some coffe…like… "She looked at her watch "right now"

"ara? That seemed more like an order than a question"

"Well, what can I say, you owe me one" nao pointed her finger to the jacket and grinned

"My that's true… but still…" shizuru looked around like something is missing

"Still what?" nao asked curios

"I would like to know something before I go on a date with you Miss Nao"

"Excuse me?" she slightly blushed "this ein't no date"

"So…this is …not a date?" I tilt my head slightly while my eyes began to do their job

"It's…not…its… hey! don't give me that look" she started to get desperate and her blush starts to increase fast "no! NO! Stop right there! Don't do that!" I can practically see spirals in her eyes

Ah…sometimes I love myself…

After calming her down I called a cab and we were now on our way to town, and in our way we were having trivial conversations about anything that came in to mind

Somehow the perfect distraction

Once in the coffee place, we sat un table facing each other we then ordered and we got our drinks and still we where talking and laughing, it seemed like we could keep up for hours and hours

It was hard to believe I was having a great time in such a depressing night

Reminded by that, I had to ask her

"So tell me nao…" I started while she looked at me from her drink

"Why did you follow after me?" not really a great question but I was curios

"no particular reason really" the girl lowered her voice "…maybe I was a bit worried?" almost seemed like she said it to herself

"is that so?" I stare at her with amused eyes while I rest my head in my hand while leaning on the table getting closer to her, natural instinct of flirting, that bad habit of mine

"I don't mean it like that! Don't give me that look… you know… I was maybe a little worried you might kill yourself or something" she leaned on her chair getting away from me, she looked away trying her best to hide her embarrassment

_What a poor excuse_ I mentally laugh

"Look what I mean is… that guy isn't worth anything, so don't be…" I cover my mouth and started to softly laugh "hey! Don't… laugh?"

she _stops_ talking and I know she is looking at me now, so…

I let my guard down…at times like this I would say…My mask fell apart

Soft laughs came after every tear that slides down

"But If it is a woman that has broken my heart… then is it worth it?"…

Silence came in and not only ours, seemed like other people were listening also, Nao just glared at them and they just turned to mind their own business

"We should head out" offered nao, having gain to much attention from the people in the coffee shop, luckily there were not many.

On our way to anywhere, I explained her part of my story, somehow I felt compromised to tell her… or maybe… comfortable?

Suddenly we found a small park which conveniently was close by my apartment, so that means… it's a safe place

"wanna swing a bit?" nao asked me, I smile enough to answer a yes and we went to the swings, once sited we stayed in silence

I hide my head in shame… I closed my eyes feeling the soreness' them for having cried too much… and yet filled with a lot of emotions

The awkward silence was getting more and more uncomfortable and my small sobs where the only sound that invaded our conversation

"Still it's not worth it"

I was not really surprised by her answer; yet again I didn't think she would remember that

"Love is nothing to have to worry about, life itself has its own problems to be dealing with those things!, honestly… people in love are only a pain in the crack!" Nao's attempt of cheering me up wasn't giving me the effect It had moments ago…

I look at her, and in her eyes some sort of emptiness, yes… the sort of…

"You've never been in love, haven't you?" I in a bitter way ask her

"I…" taken back by my question "I guess not… I have no time for it"

"It's not a matter of time… it's not even a matter of decision!" I tighten my grip on the swing's chain "I never wanted it to be like this" I murmur

I can feel her watching me… now I feel bad for trying to take it on her…

"I'm…" I was about to apologize

"Look… yes, maybe I'm no one to talk about love, but something I know is that no matter how or what happens in a relationship, you should respect yourself even if, in your case, means letting her go"

"But how…?" is that even possible?

"You know shizuru…" nao takes my hand in hers and looks in to my eyes intensely "sometimes… just sometimes…

…_life is just as simple as looking at the sky"_

_In some way, those words reached in to me deeply…_

We both then shared the sight of the starry night

* * *

Shizuru: I didn't know Nao was that kind of person, so kind and deep

Nao: yeah yeah, and if you don't shut up anytime soon, you'll know more things

Shizuru: ara ara… how interesting, *apply sexy tone* like what kind of things Na-o-cha-n~

Nao: ugh… *blush*

Shizuru: you know… "Conveniently" my house is close by * mischievous look*

Nao: ah… *beat red*

Natsuki: you girls know I'm here right? *looks at nao like she is going to kill her*

Nao: WHY ARE YOU ONLY LOOKING AT ME!

Shizuru: giggle

Me: LOL love me 8DD don't hate me for not knowing how to writhe properly and… please u_u be patient… and and and and and thank you very much for the comments! /w/ enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy it and sorry about the bad grammar, I try to make it readable. xD

2 months later.

**Nao POV.**

It's a rainy evening; I'm on my way to the coffee shop to meet her once again. I am under my umbrella, running past the people that are in my way, I am just approaching my goal, when I suddenly stop. There she is, waiting in that table, waiting for me. I could see her thru that big window, she has not noticed me, I can tell.

"_Beautiful_" Is the proper word to describe her, It's hard to believe that behind those crimson eyes, and that perfect smile, hides such pain.

I'm quite surprised that, in this short amount of time, I've come to like her so much. She is truly an amazing girl, always knows what to say, how to make me smile, and even more surprisingly, makes sure I behave.

"Ah… I've been caught" I unconsciously smiled.

There was Shizuru waiving her hand, signing me to come.

Now walking in the shop, I shake the water of my umbrella, and continue my way towards her.

"Good evening, nao-chan" She cocks her head, cutely may I add.

"There you go again with the –chan, Shizuru" I fake a sigh while frowning.

"I know you like it" she says sticking her tongue out.

Really this girl loves to tease.

"Of course I don't, I'm no kid" I said half joking with her, while sitting down next to her.

The waitress came with the order; she placed a cup of green tea in front of Shizuru, while placing in front of me a cup of triple layer hot mocha chocolate.

"Hey, But I didn't order what I wanted" I yell at Shizuru.

The waitress is surprised by my outburst.

"Thank you very much" said Shizuru to the waitress, flashing her smile, then turned to me "Chill, as you'd say Nao-chan, I know you like sweet things" she replies while blowing her hot tea.

I pouted as I turned my head away, making the waitress feel at ease and even half smiled and left.

"Just like the little kid you are…" finishing her sentence.

"Ah hell no, you did not just say that sister" I start snapping my fingers while moving my head.

We both started laughing. Really, this girl is capable of embarrassing me, yet I'm okay about it.

Time was passing by quickly, something that's usual every time I get together with her. She's really smart, and I'm…well funny. We were chatting about something random, when I wild creature came across.

"Hey Shizuru, I never expected to see you here, what a small world" said this busty orange hair girl.

"So it seems Mai, How've you been this days?" replied Shizuru, calmly as usual, bust be a good friend of hers.

"I've been doing well, I suppose…" answered the girl whose name is Mai. "I haven't seen you sense that time, at the party…" Mai lowered her eyes, like as if she was ashamed.

"Ara, Yes, that would be two months ago, I'm sorry for loosing contact with everybody, Kannin na" They must be talking about the night Shizuru and I met, I can see the sudden sadness her eyes reflected.

"Oh my! Where are my manners, Mai this is Nao, Nao this is Mai" Said Shizuru.

Introductions, always the life saver huh'

"Hi, Nice to finally meet you" Said Mai as she stretches her hand to me.

"Finally?" I ask as I take her hand.

"Well yeah, just because we don't see each other, don't mean we don't sometimes talk on the phone" Says Mai while smiling so brightly it almost hurt my eyes.

"Exactly Nao-chan" followed Shizuru.

"Wait a minute! You talk to your friends about me?" I ask between surprised and pissed.

"Of course I do dummy, you are an important friend to me" replied Shizuru smartly.

For a second there, her words meant a lot to me, I am important to Shizuru… a-as a friend of course!

"haha well, changing subject, I'm waiting for some friends, want to join?" asked Mai quite cheerful.

I suppose Shizuru noticed my discomfort about meeting with people I really didn't care to know because she denied the offer.

"Sorry Mai, Maybe next time, ne?" Said Shizuru clapping her hands together.

"sure Shiz" Said Mai.

Just as that was said, we paid the bill and were about to leave when Shizuru suddenly stopped. I followed her eyes to see what had caused her to look so scared, when my eyes landed on a blunette girl, whom I admit is pretty, but not as pretty as Shizuru, of course!

"Hey Shizuru" The green eyes stranger greeted Shizuru.

"Hi Natsuki" Said shizuru, quickly regaining her posture "How are you?" she then asked.

So this must be the famous girl who has broken Shizuru's Heart. I'm actually surprised to meet her, even Shizuru as the time passed stopped talking about her.

I eyed her, from top to bottom. Ah caught again. The so called Natsuki is glaring at me.

"I've been okay Shiz, to be honest, I've missed you" said Natsuki ignoring me and talking to my shizuru.

Shizuru shifted slightly by the comment, Ah give me a break! This girl is annoying me…wait, my shizuru?

My thoughts were interrupted by that girls voice one again.

"what…you are not going to say anything?" asked Natsuki while looking pleading at Shizuru.

"Oh…yeah" Shizuru stared at the floor "I've missed you too Natsuki"

Shizuru's blushing and I'm not liking this… Gotta act quick

"Hey Shizuru, can we go now?" I'm begging the lord knows who so that Shizuru doesn't even think of staying.

"Oh Nao sorry, Natsuki we have to go, nice seeing you" said Shizuru as she waved her hand and I cheered internally.

"Not going to introduce me?" asked Natsuki, ah man, get off her case you dumb dog!

"yes, Natsuki this is Nao, Nao this is Natsuki" again Shizuru's introduction, I rolled my eyes and Natsuki seemed to frown.

"So this is my replacement?" Another …wait a minute!

Shizuru was lost of words, and to be honest, It hurt.

"Look Natsudog, what about you keep your stupid comments to yourself?" My bomb is ticking.

"excu.." I cut her off, Shizuru seems to be in shock just staring at me with those beautiful red eyes and not far away a could see the orange girl standing up her seat.

"NO! you excuse me" I think I'm yelling "You think you can come and say those rude words to her? Well I got some news for ya, you can't!" My mind is blurring, I'm not thinking straight "You hurt her, you made her CRY! And now you come making accusations, well you know something?" and boom, there goes the explosion "I don't give a fuck if I'm her replacement, and guess what? Imma gonna make her happy, unlike you dumbass!" I graved Shizuru's hand and took her with me.

"WAIT!" exclaimed Natsuki.

"Don't follow Natsuki, I'm sorry" said Shizuru as I pulled her out the café.

"…" and there was the blunette left with her friend by her side.

Moments later outside, while still raining... oh and without my umbrella, cuz I forgot to take it from the rush I was in.

"you shouldn't have done that…Nao" Said Shizuru in low voice, while still having her hand.

"I'm not sorry" simple, gotta keep my badass act. "besides, you shouldn't let her talk to you like that" and my good friend side too, I can't be mean to her…

She stopped in the process making me stop also.

"Nao…" she was staring at me seriously "I'm not happy about this…" Okay, I've never seen a face like that on her…scary.

"You will apologize" Not a plea, rather an order.

"Shizuru… No" I made my puppy eyes attack which I failed miserably at.

"Nao, I appreciate your concern, but you must understand, this is something I have to fix by myself" She is holding my hand firmly.

"I know Shizuru, but …I mean, I don't mean to be rude, but the you, moments ago, could not do or say anything" I wanted to protect her, why? "You are special to me, I like you, as friend I mean" It can't be just that, and I know it.

"wow…Nao, you are going soft on me" giggles, damn your giggles, Shizuru.

"Oh shut up! I'm never gonna be nice to you again!" I blushed and cursed in low voice.

"I'm sad, Nao"

"Shizuru, w-why? What's wrong?" Oh shit, what did I do?

"Nao… What will our reputation be like? I mean, we always end up making a commotion in coffee shops" Shizuru dramatically sight.

"hahaha you baka, It don't matter, even if they put our pictures on the walls so that they don't let us in, we'll always find another one to screw" I reassured her.

"together?" asked Shizuru "together" I replied.

Our hands tighten their grip and we continued walking, getting soaked by the rain, but it didn't matter, we where together.

"You're still going to apologize" Ah fuck me, ruin the moment Shiz.

"yeah yeah, whatever" I murmured.

"And you are not her replacement…just so you know" Got that right.

"I know I'm not, I'm too good to be that dogs replacement" ha!

"Don't say that Nao, mean kitty" She laughed.

"you know, getting soaked by the rain affects your brain, you weirdo"

"hahaha, oh come on, kitty kitty, come here, let me pet cha" She's getting to close.

I let her hand go, and started running away from her.

"Hey, get the fuck away!" I yelled as I run.

"come hereeeeee!" She's chasing me.

And I love it.

We ran until I fell down on my face, we decided it was time to end the chase.

"My apartment is the closest, wanna … stay over?" I offered, what?! Like a good friend would do.

"let's go, I need a hot shower" mmm nice…I mean!

"me too, c'me on, before we catch a cold"

It took us about 10 minutes to get there; I took the keys out and proceeded to open the door.

"My apartment is not as great as yours but it does its job" I smirked.

"I think it quite lovely" she said

"liar" we both lauged.

"no really, its cute, you just have to keep it cleaner, It's nice to see your home, sense we've only been in mine" sweet talker, trying to make me clean, huh yeah right. I mentally laughed.

"Go ahead, take a bath first. I'll go get you some clothes" I offered "unless ya wanna shower together" I used my seductress voice.

"I'd like that"

"haha…wait, what?" I feel my face beat red "I was just joking!" half joking actually…

"come on, there is no harm in it" Shizuru and her reasonable comments.

"Well…I guess its okay"

I told her to go ahead first, I went to get us something to wear, after that I went the bath to catch up with her. Sha right.

"Hey, shiz?" I looked thru the door, and there she is, naked, just like god made her.

I think I'm drooling.

"you should close your mouth, unless, cat's got your tongue" she joked.

"sha sha" I stripped naked too, and if I'm not imagining, I think she blushed a bit "make room homie"

"hahahaha, oh nao" she moved so I could get in "It might be a little bit tight, but I like it anyway, come in come in"

"ya don't have to say it twice, I'm freezing my ass" I got in with her.

The room was silent after some jokes, and even if she was smiling, I knew her enough to tell that she was still bothered about what happened earlier. It must have been a shock for her. And I admit, even for myself.

She shifted a little bit, and I unconsciously moaned. HOLY SHIT.

"S-sorry" She said.

"N-no, I'm sorry" What the fuck am I apologizing for.

"We should hey out" she offered "yea" simple reply

As I step out, by mistake slip, and judging my good luck, that means…ouch. But while I in the air, I felt Shizuru graving my arm to prevent an unnecessary accident. And, somehow this always ends wrong.

We both fell, except, in this version; she is on top of me, naked of course. Faces inches apart, eyes to eyes, nose to nose, lips to lips and of course, our whole naked bodies together.

"Nao" A mere Whisper.

I can feel her breath, getting closer and closer. I'm closing my eyes, waiting for those lips…waiting for her. Nothing came.

She got up, faster than a bolt.

"what's wrong?" silly me, asking silly questions.

"Nao, I can't" she looked away, as if embarrassed "It's not right"

"You can't be serious, Shiz" Why am I mad? "I know you want this!"

"No nao… I want her, you know that" tears streamed her eyes.

That hurt like a bitch.

"I…" I'm just staring at her "I don't care" I kissed her violently.

I pushed her to the wall, I roamed my hands thru her whole body… and she didn't do anything about it, in fact, she kissed me back, harder.

We made our way to my bedroom, not letting go, neither of us.

She threw me in to the bed, I didn't even bounce on the it when she was already on top of me. Sucking my neck, licking my chest, or whatever she was doing, but It felt like a bittersweet heaven. The fact that I wanted to cry of pleasure, or burst in to tears of pure sadness, reminded me of "_This must be what she felt back then, when she was fucking her"._

In a moment of sudden rage, I wanted her to feel what my words couldn't tell her.

I took the lead; she was now under me, under my power.

I kissed her, her lips, sucked her collar bone, bit her chest, and slowly I started to kiss, bite and suck her near her sex, yes I was torturing her, I could tell by the desperate moans.

"Stop teasing me" she pleaded. Just how I wanted.

I went in, exploring her, her taste I could say, is not sweet, in fact its tasteless, but knowing it has hers, brought me to pure ecstasy. She graved my hair and pulled me in even more. I didn't mind, I went in with my tongue making her twist in pleasure.

"M-more" She begged me. How could I deny her petition.

I truly cannot understand, how could that dog not want her, but then again, that doesn't matter right now.

I started playing with her sex with my tongue again, and enter two of my expert finger inside of her. I got exactly what I wanted.

"NAO!" she screamed my name.

How I loved it when her voice said my name.

I finally made her come, getting my face clean I got up so I could see her face. And what I saw, turned me off. Literally.

She was crying, soft sobs and indecipherable whispers. I think a felt my heart crack. One thing is getting your heart broken… another big thing is seeing the one you love suffer.

"I'm sorry…Shiz I'm sorry" I hugged her and she sobbed in my arms "there, there" shit Nao, Like that's gonna help.

Little by little she calmed down and eventually fell asleep in my arms.

"I'll be damned, it worked" I whisper while taking a breath "she must be very tired"

I took a careful look at her, she had puffy eyes, for crying so much. Yet she still looked pretty. I kissed her temple.

I whisper "I know, you are sleeping, but I need to get this out of my chest, Shiz…" I took a deep breath "I love you Shiz… yes yes, I know you don't love me back, but its okay, after all, you will never know, cuz you're sleeping. In this short period of time, I've come to really enjoy your company, which in reality is rare in my case. Back to the point, I don't care if I end up hurt, if its for you…sounds sick I know… but, I'll do things differently, I'll make you fall for me…eventually. Thanks to you, I know what love and that shit is, so thank you…and I'll stop talking like an idiot, shit!" I blushed while placed her one last kiss "goodnight kiddo"

**End Nao POV.**

The night did its job, the rain had stop, and as the moon dared to enter by the window, clear from all the clouds, you can see a sleeping Nao and a Shizuru whispering a really silent "Thank you".

End of Ch. 3

Hope you liked it, if you did, please comment it helps me want to write. x) Merry Christmas and happy new years everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuru's POV.

I can see the sunlight rising thru the window, feeling its warmth in my body as I lay there next to you. Drawing closer to you, I can feel you're breath hitting my neck. I'd say I'm very content as I embrace you in your sleep.

"Good morning" Nao murmurs.

"Good morning, did I wake you?" I smiled at her.

"No" She looks at me with loving eyes "Did ya have a good night sleep"

"Like a rock" I replied, and she giggled.

"I'll go make us some coffee" She kissed my cheek and continued to get up.

I couldn't help but redden by her sudden action, I just lay there speechless. I'm watching her as she gets away from the bed, totally naked and as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Close your mouth, don't want any fly's in your mouth" Nao teased me.

"Ha ha, Funny girl" I stick my tongue at her.

I lost sight of her once she left the room, feeling more relaxed now I took this chance to look around her room, sense last night I didn't have the opportunity. The room itself was nice, not big but not small, somewhat plain but still looks alright. The color of the room was white, queen size bed, two nightstands on each side, a closet and a desk with some papers. In general she had nothing out of the ordinary.

"What's this?" I ask to myself as I noticed in the nightstand a picture frame with two people on it, I take it in my hands to have better look.

"That would be my mother and I" said Nao, as she comes closer to me with the two cups of coffee.

"You startled me Nao" I sighed.

"I'm sorry Shiz, here" Nao hands me the cup while sitting in the bed next to me.

I inhale the smell of the coffee and took a small sip, enjoying the flavor.

"It's very tasty" I gave her a sweet kiss in the cheek, gaining a red Nao "Thank you"

"Y-yeah, you're welcome" She look everywhere except at me. I could get used to this.

I then put my attention back to the picture.

"You're mother is really pretty Nao"

"Yeah, she is…" Her face seems distant all of a sudden "She is in the hospital"

"What happened?" I feel like nosy for asking but I am curios.

"If you kiss me in the lips I will tell you" Nao's giving me a sexy look, how cute!

"Deal"

I came closer to her and kiss her softly; she responded the kiss in the same manner.

"Hehe niceeee, another one please!" Nao tried to get another kiss but I slightly pushed her away.

"Now, that was not the deal we made" I stated firmly yet playfully.

"Okay okay" She gave up "My mother was brutally harmed by the man that is my father" Nao continued the story sadly "She found out he was cheating on her, and he lost it. Decided that it was easier to solve the problem with violence" Nao sighed with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that Nao, I shouldn't have asked" I feel terrible for making her tell me.

"It's alright Shizuru, he is in jail now. And even if my mother is still hospitalized I know she will make it thru" Said Nao trying to make me feel better.

"She must be a very strong woman" I smiled at her

"Oh the hell she is!" She grinned "SHE is my mother after all!"

I left my coffee cup in the nightstand and hug Nao tightly, she is an incredible girl.

"I admire you Nao, you're so strong and beautiful" I honestly tell her.

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot!" Nao is blushing hard and took my head with both of her hands and kissed me hard on the lips.

Our make out session lasted a good half an hour …or more? Anyway it was time to head back home. We both got dressed and ready to do our daily shores.

"I'll be taking my leave then" I look at Nao one last time before opening the door and leave.

"Be careful on your way" Smiled Nao at me "Will I be seeing you soon?" She tilts her head to the side.

I taught of it just incredible adorable, I couldn't help but running back to her and giving her the last kiss of the day. She was surprised I can tell but she was also very happy.

"See you soon Nao" I said my last words before running out of her place.

I was now on my way home, I have to get on some papers done for work.

Nao has been really sweet, I know I feel something for her, I'm just not sure of what it is…or rather, I don't know if I'm ready for it yet. Still I smile to myself, remembering last night event and how happy I am that Nao went looking for me that night.

I am at my apartment, I put the key in and went inside my place, just as I was about to close the door a hand suddenly stops the door. I was scared until I saw a familiar face once the door was opened.

"Hey" It was Natsuki greeting me.

"Hello Natsuki" I replied.

Natsuki took her time eyeing me, as if trying to decipher something by looking at me.

"Where were you last night?" Natsuki asks me.

"Natsuki, I understand we are friends, but that doesn't mean I have to answer you that" I respond quite rude.

"You were with her, weren't you?" Natsuki was insisting with her questions.

"And what if I was?" I know I shouldn't be so rough with her, but I somehow can't help be mad at her.

"…" Natsuki is staring at me intensely, I hate it when she looks at me like that, because I can't help but feel my legs weak.

"I'm sorry Shizuru" Natsuki knows how to make me vulnerable "Shizuru, you slept with her"

"W-well I did, Nao only has one bed so we had to share" I tried to avoid the subject.

"Don't play stupid with me" Natsuki is losing her temper.

"Natsu-" I was cut off by her lips.

Natsuki pushed me inside the apartment and closed the door in the process. Honestly, I have a feeling that being pushed by people is becoming a regular thing in my life.

I tried to push her away from me but my efforts were in vane, even if Natsuki is slightly shorter than me, she is physically stronger than me and to be honest I could not try to really harm her.

"N-Natsuki please stop" So, if my actions don't work, I will use words.

"I don't want to stop" Natsuki kept kissing me, with that delicious mouth of hers.

This can't continue! I closed my eyes.

"STOP IT NATSUKI!" I screamed, really hard.

Natsuki stopped her actions.

"What's wrong Shizuru? Am I not enough for you now?" Natsuki is being unfair with me.

"Natsuki, you're with the one you love now, why even try something with me?!" I ask Natsuki, tears streaming out my face.

"Shizuru, without you, my life is meaningless… I noticed when I started to feel you distant" Natsuki looks sad "I broke up with her…because I can't stop thinking about you" Natsuki graved me by the arms and looked at me.

This can't be true. I'm listening to the words that so many times I have fantasize of her telling me, but I can't stop thinking about Nao. This is not fair for her, not after confessing me her feelings!

"Natsuki, you're too late…" I now found the floor very interesting

"Do you love her?" Natsuki took my chin softly and elevated my face so that I would see her "Shizuru, look at me and be honest"

If I'm not careful I can lose myself in those eyes…

"I…I don't know If I love her" I am being truthful.

"Do you love me?" Natsuki kept her eyes open, not once blinking.

"Natsuki, I don't know anymore… It has been…really hard trying to forget you" I can't look straight at her.

"I understand" Natsuki let go of me "If you don't know which one of us you love, I will make you fall for me again. I'll try my best because…" Natsuki started to walk to the door and opened it, taking one last glance at me before leaving and smiling "I love you"

My world twisted and turned, I didn't know what to think. I drop to the floor on my knees. Yes, I Shizuru Fujino, am in a horrible situation in which I don't know what to do. At the moment, hearing Natuski saying me she loved me, made my old me the happiest person in the whole planet, but the me now, can't think the same way.

"Why?" My tears were falling silently while my mouth was slightly open.

Why can't I be happy about this? Is it because of Nao, is it because I'm afraid she would hate me if I decided to be with Natsuki. Is it because losing our friendship scared me? Or maybe… is it because I might really have those feelings towards her?

My eyes opened widely, realizing that I might be inside a love triangle. And this time it was my turn to choose.

I got up and smacked my face.

"I have to put my act together Shizuru" I went to the bathroom to clean myself and prepare myself to finish my work "I have to distract myself"

After finishing my work, I decided to call Reito. A friend could be very useful right now.

I took the phone and dial his number. After a few seconds he answers.

"Well hello my dear, may I ask the reason of your phone call. Sense you've got yourself a new friend you have forgotten me" he faked a sob.

"I'm sorry Reito, no jokes right now, I really, really need you to come" My voice sounds so needy and I hate that.

"Oh my, this seams important, I'm on my way" Reito said before hanging up.

"Ara… Reito I hope you can help me" I said to myself.

End of chapter 4

I hope you enjoy it! Again sorry for the bad grammar…I know it sucks but I try!

This is a short chap. But still x) think of it as a thank you for your comments, they really inspire me!

I will soon reply to your messages and again thank you.


End file.
